El origen del Caos
by Jscarlos18
Summary: La historia de Azathoth y el inicio del universo


**Disclaimer:** La obra de Lovecraft y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

He editado la historia, corrigiendo errores ortográficos y he añadido una pocas lineas. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Antes no había nada, solo vacío.

Ni siquiera sabe como empezó, pero su existencia surgió. Y con ella, el universo.

Era oscuridad, muerte y conceptos indefinidos, formándose y cambiando de aspecto sin control.

Su vida era solitaria y había nacido ciego; pero cuando aparecieron los demás, reuniéndose a su alrededor como insectos atraídos por la luz. No le importó. Podía sentirlos emitir ruidos incomprensibles, aullar y tocar música demencial en su honor.

Solo unos pocos se acercaban a su existencia sin ser consumidos por la locura. Solo unos pocos podían considerarse similares a él.

Uno de ellos era muy sabio y se hallaba en todas partes, otra daba a luz sin cesar a un numero infinito de hijos. Él se encontraba en el centro, el origen, de todo un universo que no dejaba de crecer junto con su longevidad eterna. Era pura energía y estaba hecho de una materia que se extendía sin fin. El universo empezó a formar pedazos de existencia física en violentas oleadas de plasma y materia; las estrellas jóvenes alrededor suyo emitían energías pulsantes y mortecinas. Millones de años después se formaron los primeros planetas y algunas de las estrellas más viejas murieron convirtiéndose en supernovas o agujeros negros. Otros tantos eones fueron necesarios para que apareciese la primera consciencia que podría considerarse realmente viva.

Una vez, uno de los seres que se reunían alrededor de su existencia se comunico con él, su presencia era similar aunque inferior al Sabio y a la Madre.

-Déjame servirte Gran Señor, ser tu emisario de la locura y sacerdote oscuro, para que cuando surja la vida en los planetas pueda comunicarles tu voluntad.-le dijo, o al menos podría interpretarse como comunicación lo que le transmitió por medio de algo parecido a un mensaje mental.

-¿Por que?-le preguntó, jamás había sentido necesidad de comunicarse con otras presencias.

-Porque se que tu existencia es portentosa-contesto-Tú eres el principio de todo, el Caos Nuclear y mi solo objetivo a sido desde mi nacimiento el servirte a ti y aquellos que son como tú para difundir tu existencia y hacer que otros se den cuenta de que deben servir a tu voluntad, para adorarte y expandir la Locura.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras-y se marchó.

El Sabio, era un ser que podía estar en todos los lugares y épocas del universo al mismo tiempo. La Madre, engendraba vida similar a Ella. El Sacerdote Negro, se movía por todos los planetas en los que empezó a surgir vida para hablarles sobre Él.

La locura se esparció rápidamente y empezaron a darles nombres que pudiesen pronunciar sin caer en una espiral de violencia sin sentido. Al Sabio lo llamaron Yog-Sothoth, a la Madre la llamaron Shub-Niggurath. El Sacerdote en cambio escogió su propio nombre: Nyarlathotep.

Yog-Sothoth podía viajar por las dimensiones y abrir portales a todos los sectores del universo para los que le adorasen y con ello ganaba poder. Shub-Niggurath se reprodujo con sus adoradores para das a luz a híbridos horribles y Nyarlathotep susurraba a las especies inteligentes la existencia del Caos Primitivo.

Tiempo más tarde, cuando los seres vivientes empezaron a soñar, pudo viajar por el mundo de los despiertos y el de los dormidos, estableciéndose en ambos y en cualquier otra dimensión, su presencia se extendió a todas instalándose en sus núcleos. Los seres que se reunieron a su alrededor tocaron melodías oscuras e impensables clamando y adorándole, considerándole su señor, siendo algunos devorados por su hambre insaciable.

Él no tenía un nombre conocido, y su presencia solo podían advertirla seres que tuvieran una consciencia similar a la suya. No podía ver pero si sentir la expansión de la vida. Le molestaba, los sentía como estorbos. Sus frágiles almas perdidas en la oscuridad temblaban con su proximidad como llamas de velas azotadas por un huracán. Unos cuantos de los más avanzados, impulsados por el conocimiento y ansias por obtener su independencia, surcaron el universo (ya fuese por medio de enormes barcazas espaciales, mediante sus propios cuerpos o a través de sus mentes) y se expandieron a otros rincones de la inmensidad.

Una vez, movidos por la curiosidad, una raza de las más antiguas llegó al centro del universo. Lo que hallaron los horrorizó, y al horror le dieron un nombre. Ante este descubrimiento enviaron mensajes al resto de los seres vivos de todos los planetas anunciando la terrible noticia.

El mensaje era así:

 _Hemos viajado por todo el espacio, desde las nebulosas de Kal-Psd-Da hasta los asteroides circulares de Jalkr. Explorando la inmensidad, decidimos como próximo objetivo marchar al centro y origen de todo. El centro del universo. Movidos por el descubrimiento de unas energías extrañas que captamos hace varios ciclos estelares. No estábamos preparados para esto. Al llegar, las poderosas oleadas de energía Swksdu han dañado algunos de nuestros instrumentos. Al acercarnos al origen, hemos visto un incremento de unas extrañas criaturas amorfas que parecían verse atraídas por La Fuente. Tras acercarnos lo suficiente y pasando a los seres monstruosos lo vimos._

 _Algo indescriptible y titánico se alzaba ciego y pulsante, hecho de algo similar pero distinto a la vida. Una mole de energía y sustancia sin una forma definida. Lo comprendimos nada más verlo. Era el origen del universo y su mera presencia significaba la locura. No cualquier locura, sino La Locura, el origen de todo lo irracional e incomprensible. Es imposible. Todos nos encontramos paralizados por El Miedo, nuestro instinto nos impulsó a desear matarnos antes que seguir viendo el horrible, ignominioso y desesperante Ser._

 _Capto nuestra presencia y extendiendo un astronómico apéndice o masa de su cuerpo capturó la nave. Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación se suicidaron, a Ujfh!u¡yd se le pararon las cavidades cárnicas y los pocos que seguíamos con vida y suficiente cordura nos introducimos en las capsulas de escape. Mientras nos alejamos a toda velocidad del horror cósmico observamos como la barcaza era destruida con absurda facilidad._

 _El viaje de vuelta trajo enfermedades y desvarios a algunos de los nuestros, que acabaron por sucumbir sin remedio. Uno de los que quedaron expuestos al toque de "eso", el pobre Jºt+un desarrollo una malformación repugnante y deforme que acabo por devorar su cuerpo y tomar su propia consciencia soltando horribles alaridos, solo con el esfuerzo combinado de 6 de los nuestros conseguimos acabar con su sufrimiento._

 _Tras volver a nuestro planeta y comunicar la noticia a nuestro pueblo, hemos decidido enviar este mensaje al espacio, con la esperanza de que alguien o algún ser vivo sepa nuestra historia._

 _Hemos decidido dar a este descubrimiento terrible un nombre, con la vana esperanza de poner algo racional a nuestro hallazgo. Además he comprendido que es, por mucho que me pese. Es el Caos Nuclear, el primer motor de La Locura, la antítesis de la creación, el necio sultán de los demonios; el que roe, gime y babea en el centro del vacío final rodeado de los Otros Dioses y que bailan al son de instrumentos malditos._

 _Azathoth._


End file.
